Barbells and Badges
by kate-dammit-run
Summary: Blindspot AU. Jane and her brother Roman run a gym in Brooklyn. Sarah Weller signs up for a class at the gym with a few of her girlfriends. Almost immediately, Sarah decides that her brother, FBI agent Kurt Weller, and Jane would make a perfect couple. The problem is that neither one of them is interested in being in a relationship at the moment. At least not until they meet each.
1. Black and White

**Barbells and Badges [Blindspot AU - Jane/Kurt]**

 **Chapter 1 - Black and White** ||Sarah starts a new class at the gym, Kurt teeters on the edge at work and Jane has to put up with her best friends and their endless teasing.

* * *

Sarah Weller drank the last of her coffee and tossed the paper cup into the trash bin a few steps away from her on the sidewalk. She crossed her arms over her chest and hopped in place, trying to get the blood circulating and generating some heat. But early January mornings in New York showed no mercy to anyone, especially not to those dressed in workout attire and standing out on the street.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" That was her friend, Steph, who at that moment was kneeling next to her tying her shoelaces.

"Because it was our New Year's resolution," Emily, Sarah's other friend, replied as she leaned against the side of the building.

The building in question housed the gym where they were technically supposed to be. But instead of going inside, once they arrived, they were told by a very very good looking guy— the kind of good looking that warranted unabashed staring for hours— that instead of starting their class in the gym, their instructor had requested that they wait for her outside and that they will be starting with a run through a few blocks first.

"Also because after what happened to Nathalie, we agreed we will all be doing this," Sarah reminded them.

That was the main reason they were all there, in this unforgiving weather, and so unbearably early i the morning. A few weeks before, a coworker of theirs at the hospital, Nathalie, had been attacked and mugged and barely escaped anything more brutal. Fortunately for Nathalie, she'd been a wrestling champion as a teenager and managed to get away. But the incident had really affected Sarah and her friends and prompted them to decide to take up a self defense class, hoping they would never find themselves in such a situation, but if they did, they wanted to be ready.

When Sarah had told her brother, Kurt, about their decision he had welcomed it, encouraging her to do so. But then again, as an FBI agent who saw the worst of what their city had to offer on a daily basis, he'd been encouraging her to do so for years.

"But why do we have t logo for a run?" Steph complained as she got up, "I thought the point of this class is to learn to beat the crap out of whatever creep tries to attack us."

"Because, if you're able to outrun the creep, that is always a better option than to engage in hand to hand combat with him," answered the woman who was stepping out of the gym as Steph asked her question. And they all fell dead silent when she did— Sarah, her girlfriends and the seven other women who had been waiting by the side of the road.

Their trainer— who most online reviews had described as the best in New York but absolutely merciless— was tall, gorgeous and had legs for days. Her outfit was a simple black tank top and a black pair of running shorts that showed off her perfectly toned, muscular body. Her short black hair was kept off her face by a black sports band and her face was beautifully clear, high defined cheekbones and big bright green eyes.

Oh, and she was an ex-Navy Seal— at least according to a few of those online reviews.

As the women continued to stare speechless at her, their trainer cracked a small smile and looked around. "I'm Jane," she said, "I believe you've already met my brother and business partner, Roman. We run this gym."

She pointed at the sign above her, the light on most of the letters flickering and in desperate need of a renovation. Phase Two Gym - Brooklyn - Since 1967. It was obvious Jane and her very very handsome brother had not started the gym, but for whatever reasons, they were running it now.

"Sorry, to have kept you waiting," Jane said, "but since we're all here now, let's get going."

Without waiting for their reactions, Jane nodded and started off in a slow jog, and a moment later, the women behind started shuffling their feet as they tried to keep up with her.

* * *

Kurt Weller tried to remain as calm as possible while the agent across from him explained the latest obstacle they'd hit in their investigation, but that didn't last long. Just as the other man began to explain how long it would take them to fix the problem, Kurt Weller lost it.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Rich?" He snapped at him, "is this a game to you? Because the lives of five women is on the lin here and—"

"It's not a game," Rich Dotcom— long story behind that name— replied, "I'm just telling you what happened and—"

"I don't care," Weller said, "you get this fixed within the hour or I'm getting someone on this case who actually knows what they're doing!"

"Weller, maybe we should—" the other man in the room, Edgar Reade, one of the agents working under Kurt on the case and one of his very few friends, tried to calm him.

"What we should be doing is saving these women," Kurt turned to him angrily, "not getting in over our heads because some teenager put up a firewall that Rich here can't crack."

Weller did not wait for a reply from either man, instead, he just stormed out of the lab hoping that the other team he had working on another set of evidence had some better news for him. But before he could catch up with Agent Rose and Agent Sloane, Bethany Mayfair, assistant director of the New York office of the FBI and his direct superior, ambushed him as he walked into SIOC.

"Weller, my office, now," she ordered him— the woman was small in stature but mighty in status and commanded the office with an iron fist.

"I just need to—"

"My office," she repeated sternly, walking past him towards her office, "now."

Weller knew not to argue with her, not when she was in such a mood, or ever really. So Weller just sighed and followed her closely.

"Do you need some time off?" Mayfair said as he closed the door, not wasting anytime in cutting to the chase.

"No why would I—"

"Didn't you just lose your shit on Rich and his team?" Mayfair added as she sat down at her desk.

"I didn't lose my shit," Kurt tried to defend himself, "but we're letting this case slip through our fingers—"

"This isn't about this case and we both know it," Mayfair said, her voice calm and considerate. She gestured for Kurt to take a seat, and after a defiant moment, he did.

"I'm fine," he said.

"It's ok not to be," she told him.

Kurt studied her for a moment and then nodded.

"Do you need to take some time off?" She asked him gently.

Kurt shook her head. "No," he said, "I'm better when I'm here, when I'm working. If I take some time off, I'll just… it'll all just keep coming back to me and I—"

"You can talk to someone," Mayfair said and rolled her eyes at the face he made, "doesn't have to be a shrink. You can talk to your sister, to me, to a friend… a girlfriend?"

At that last one, Kurt chuckled and dropped his head back. "Yeah, I absolutely have one of those," he said.

"Seriously though, Kurt, talk to someone. If Sarah's too close to it all, then you know, my door is always open," Mayfair said and Kurt nodded appreciatively.

"Now go back to work," she ordered with a smile and Kurt got up.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he headed towards the door.

* * *

Back across town, Sarah dropped down on top of the floor mat at the gym. Their two hour class was finally over and she was well beyond exhausted. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. She had not had such a work out in a very long time and was already feeling the effect of it all on every muscle in her body. When she and her friends had picked this specific class after extensive research it had been because every review had rated it so well while commenting that the trainer and the work out itself were relentless.

 _Only sign up for this class if you're willing to suffer_ , one reviewer had said.

 _I felt like crying that first day but it was the best decision I have ever made,_ said another.

Of course the mention of the very good looking owner had persuaded them slightly. To be honest, had it not for the excellent reviews of the class and the trainer, Sarah and her friends would have never in a million years considered this gym. When she'd told Kurt about it, he'd almost had a heart attack.

"That's one of the worst neighborhood in all of New York!" Kurt had said, "the crime rate in that neighborhood is insanely high. You cannot be serious about this, Sarah!"

But she'd ignored his concerns, as she had most of her life— he was the world's most overprotective brother after all— and signed up for the class. Fortunately her class was bright and early in the morning, and most crimes happened later during the day, or at least that was the excuse she and her friends had used to persuade them to finally sign up.

Sarah finally her heart beat return to a normal rate and she opened her eyes and pushed herself up just in time to catch Jane before she left.

"Great first session, ladies," Jane said, "I know it was a tough one but you all did great. And I hope to see you all on Friday."

And with that, she left the room. The ladies chatted for a while, mainly talking about how insane that workout was and how crazy fit their trainer is, before they each left for the lockers and showers.

As Sarah, Steph and Emily walked towards the showers, they saw Jane and her brother across the open space of the gym. They were at the horizontal bars engaged in what looked like a pull-up challenge. Roman said something that made Jane kick his leg as she pulled herself up and then laugh when he said something else.

"Oh, wow, she laughs," Steph said sarcastically.

"I was honestly half convinced she's some sort of fitness cyborg," Emily laughed.

"Come on, you guys, that's mean," Sarah said.

"What? You're telling me you've ever met a woman like her before?" Steph replied, "she's terrifying. I'm pretty sure she did not even break a sweat in that work out. And now she's doing pull ups with that god-like creature like it's nothing."

"Well if the rumors are true and she in indeed a Navy Seal then it's just part of her training," Sarah said.

"And what about the whole… no emotions thing?" Emily argued, "how do you explain that?"

"You're only known her for two hours!" Sarah replied, "You cannot judge a person by that! Come on, let's take a shower and go to work."

* * *

Kurt walked into Rich's lab with a fresh cup of coffee and a paper bag. "Coffee, extra cream, extra vanilla, two sugars and a sprinkle of cocoa powder," Kurt said as he placed the cup down, "and a chocolate stuffed, chocolate glazed donut."

"What's that?" Rich pouted as he eyed the paper bag and the cup.

"A peace offering," Kurt replied, "I was a jerk earlier and this is—"

"Oh my God, is this a Kurt Weller apology?" Rich's eyes widened and he received an eyeball in return.

"Do you accept it?" Kurt said.

"I'm… I'm just… I'm speechless!" Rich said dramatically.

"Ok, ok, settle down, Rich," Kurt replied, "where are we with the laptop?"

"Straight back to business," Rich said as he took a sip of the drink, "that's why I love you. There's no nonsense with you. So focused all the time. So on top of things. No wonder you're the MVP of this franchise."

"Rich, focus," Weller sighed.

"I'm focused, I'm focused," Rich said, "I'm just saying, I'm always in awe of how in control you are of everything. I wanna be you when I grow up. If only I can—"

"Rich! The laptop?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Rich mumbled, putting the cup down and turning towards his screens.

"So are you seeing anyone these days, boss?"

"Rich, I swear to God—"

"Sorry, sorry, just thought a little small talk while I loaded the—"

"No, small talk," Weller hissed at him, "only shop talk."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jane was sitting in the boxing ring, stretching in preparation for her next class when the voices of her two favorite people in the world— besides her brother— came ringing through the still relatively empty gym.

"You missed breakfast," Tasha said.

"But don't worry, we got you covered," added Patterson.

Tasha and Patterson were Jane's best friends in the world— or only friends— and her roommates. Even though the three of them came from completely different worlds, they had somehow found each other along the way and forged an unbreakable friendship. They both worked downtown and as they each ran their own company, they had a relatively later start to the day. While Jane left the house daily at 5am, they had the luxury to sleep in longer and not head out until 8am.

"Blueberry bagel and cream cheese," Tasha said as the two women passed through the ropes and dropped a small paper bag next to Jane, "and a black coffee."

"Thanks guys," Jane said with a genuine smile.

Tasha and Patterson sat down on the ground with Jane as she pulled out the contents of the bag.

"So, have you make anyone cry today?" Patterson asked with a smirk.

"Not yet," Jane replied taking a bite from the bagel.

"Well don't feel bad, it's still quite early," Tasha comforted with a chuckle.

"You had your new class today, right?" Patterson asked.

"Yup," Jane said.

"How did it go?"

"Not too bad," Jane said, watching as some of the women from her class made their way towards the exit from the showers.

"Any hot guys?" Patterson wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Nope, eight lovely ladies," Jane admitted.

"Dammit," Patterson sighed.

"We really need to get more men to sign up for your classes," Tasha said, "there's no other way for you to meet guys since you refuse to go out and you work twenty four hours a day. Your single-ness is becoming borderline pathetic."

"Nothing borderline about it," Patterson added, "it's just sad at this point."

Jane sighed. This was a conversation they had been having on almost a daily basis now. She knew her friends meant well but she was really uncomfortable talking about it. She honestly was not ready to start dating again. Her previous relationship had hurt her badly and she was happy being on her own for now.

"Guys seriously, I'm not ready to start dating again," Jane said.

"Yes, you are. We know you better than you know yourself and we say you are ready," Tasha said.

Jane shook her head and took another bite. "Thanks for the breakfast," she said as she got up, "but I really need to prepare for my next class. I'll see you guys at lunch, ok?"

* * *

Sarah was waiting for Steph and Emily by the treadmills after she'd finished her shower. And she had not meant to eavesdrop, but the gym was relatively empty and the two women who had come to see Jane hadn't kept their voices down exactly.

"Ready to go?" Steph said as she and Emily walked up to Sarah.

The three women were dressed and ready for work. "Yup," Sarah said, "let's go."

She waited until they were outside the gym and across the street before she said what was on her mind.

"So, she's single," she said.

"Who is?" Emily asked.

"Jane, the trainer," Sarah explained.

"So?" Steph wondered, "was that something we were wondering about?"

"No, no, it's not," Sarah said, "but I just accidentally overheard her talking with her friends and apparently she'd single."

"And why should this matter to us?" Emily asked.

"It shouldn't… well, not technically," Sarah said, "but you know who else is single?"

"Half the women in the city? Me? Em? Most of the women we work with?" Steph laughed.

"True," Sarah said, "but I was talking about my brother."

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Kurt. How many brothers do you think I have?" Sarah laughed.

"You want to set Kurt up with Jane?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied, "think about it! They would be perfect for each other!"

"She does have a point," Steph said, "they're both extremely hot and more cyborg than human."

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about," Sarah replied.

"And you're the one who calls him RoboCop," Emily said.

"Only when I'm pissed at him or when he does something stupid," Sarah said, "which is most of the time. But seriously now, I really think they'd be perfect for each other."

"Is your brother looking to date anyone right now?" Emily asked.

"No," Sarah admitted, "but that's not an issue… one way or another, I'm gonna set those two up."

* * *

AN: So… that's technically my first attempt at anything so AU and that would be considered romcom-ish. What do you guys think? Should I take this further? And for the record, Sarah's friends won't be so prominent, but they are in this first chapter to get things going. Everyone else of our beloved characters is a far bigger player and they'll have their own storyline as well in this fic... if you guys want me to continue.


	2. Broken Bottles

**Chapter 2 - Broken Bottles**

"No, I haven't had the chance to tell him yet," Sarah said.

She was sitting at the kitchen counter, her phone pressed to her ear with one hand and doodling on a napkin with the other.

"I will," she said a moment later, "I promise."

The sound of the key in the front door made her look up. "He's home," she said, "I've got to go."

Sarah turned in her seat to watch a tired Kurt come in. She waved at him and he smiled.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said, "me too, bye."

"You're still up," Kurt said, dropping his keys by the door and hanging his jacket up.

Kurt walked over to the kitchen, going around the counter and giving his shister's shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said as he opened the fridge door, "this case is taking longer than we'd hoped."

"Don't worry about it," she told him, watching as he grabbed two apple juice boxes from the fridge and came back to sit next to her.

The siblings each took a juice box, popped in the straws and then raised them up.

"To Taylor," Kurt said quietly.

Sarah tipped her juice box towards his and nodded, "to Taylor," she repeated, her voice cracking slightly.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, somberly finishing their drinks. Kurt was the first to do, placing the juice box back on the counter, followed shortly by Sarah.

"Are you ok?" She asked, gently touching his arm.

He turned to her and smiled, nodding slowly. "I am," he reassured her, "really."

A few more silent moments followed before Kurt spoke again.

"So how was your class this morning? Ready to quit?" He raised his eyebrow at her teasingly.

She gasped dramatically and swatted his arm. "When have I ever quit _anything?"_ She laughed.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head.

"It was actually really good," she said, "much more intense than we were expecting but it was good."

"I'm glad," Kurt replied.

He took their empty juice boxes and got up to throw them away.

"Our trainer is pretty awesome, too," she then added when his back was turned to her, trying to suppress the smile that involuntarily found its way to her face.

"Smoking hot gym buff?" He teased, throwing her a look over his shoulder and heading back to the fridge to grab something to eat.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "Ha ha," she replied, "very funny. No, actually our trainer is a she. But to answer your question, yes, smoking hot."

"Is that so?" He replied, walking over to stand across the counter from her with a Tupperware of cold leftovers.

"And she's single," Sarah added off hand, avoiding looking at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Kurt said, sliding the Tupperware towards her with a smile.

Sarah shook her head and closed the Tupperware. "I'm off to bed," she said, "been a long day."

Kurt nodded and took the leftovers back towards the fridge.

"Good night, sis," he said.

"Night, Kurt."

* * *

Patterson was caught off guard when she walked in to the apartment she shared with Tasha and Jane and found the latter fully dressed for an evening out. She dropped her keys in the little plate by the front door and gasped.

"I cannot believe it! Are you actually—"

"Don't get too excited, P," Tasha cut her off as she walked out of her bedroom, pulling on her black leather jacket, "she's not going out with us. She has plans with Roman."

"Whaaaaaat? Come on," Patterson whined, "you promised, Jane."

"I know I did," Jane said as she grabbed her sneakers from next to the front door, "but not tonight."

"You say this every night," Tasha rolled her eyes.

"How do you expect to meet someone if the only man you ever talk to is your brother?" Patterson argued.

"I talk to other men," Jane argued.

"Your gym members don't count," Tasha replied, "unless you break your stupid rule about not dating clients."

Jane laughed and shook her head. "You guys are a little too obsessed with my social life," she teased them.

Patterson dropped down next to her on the couch and wrapped her arms around her dramatically. "It's only because we love you and we want to see you happy," she said.

"And laid," Tasha added from across the room, earning herself a pillow in the face from Jane.

"Next time," Jane said as she got up and walked towards the front door, "I promise."

"Fine," Patterson said as she waved at her, "and tell Roman I say hi!"

"You're pathetic," Tasha said as she tossed the pillow back in Patterson's direction.

"No, I'm not," Patterson sighed and dropped back against the couch.

"Yes you are," Tasha said, "now go get dressed so we can go out, get drunk, hook you up with someone and get your mind off your best friend's little brother!"

* * *

It was just after 8am when Sarah walked into the 99th precinct of the NYPD. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she was desperate. She knew setting her brother up would not be an easy task. She had tried to for years, but she had never succeeded. Her brother was a stubborn asshole who was married to the job. Or as he put it, he was just too choosy, or the timing wasn't right, or he was too focused on the job to worry about relationships. So she knew she had to be careful with this set up. If she was right, and if Jane and Kurt were actually soulmates— yes, soulmates— then she was not going to screw it up with half assed attempts. She was going to do this right.

"Excuse me?" She said as she walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The young cop behind the desk asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for Detective Allison Knight."

"You do realize how strange this is, right?" Allison said as Sarah finished explaining what she needed from her, "please tell me you do."

Sarah shrugged. "Just one friend asking another friend for a favor," Sarah replied, "we're friends right?"

"Of course we are," Allison replied, "but you have to admit all this is still pretty weird and slightly inappropriate."

"Just taking advantage of the fact that my friend is a cop," Sarah smiled.

"You're asking me to do a back ground check on a girl who you want to set up with your brother," Allison laughed, "your brother who happens to be my ex-boyfriend."

"You know how he is, Allie," Sarah sighed, "he's gonna shut this down before I even bring it up. I just want to make sure there aren't any huge red flags— cover all my basis. I just want him to be happy."

Allie nodded and smiled. "I know, I know," she said, "of course I'll do this."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course," she said, "I want Kurt to be happy, too."

She took in Sarah's reaction and laughed. "What? Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't care about him," she said, "I do. He's still one of my best friends. But just because you love someone doesn't mean you should be together. Your brother and I in a relationship is just… no. Nope. Never again."

Sarah laughed. She knew exactly what Allie was talking about. She'd witnessed their relationship in all its stages and she agreed. As much as she loved both Allie and Kurt, she too believed they were not meant to be together. Ever.

"So, just give me some time to get you what you need, ok?" Allie said.

"Of course," Sarah said as she got up and gathered her things, "Thanks, Allie. I owe you one."

"Yes, you do," Allie laughed as Sarah waved and walked away, "a huge one!"

* * *

Tasha and Patterson were still in their pajamas when Roman showed up at the apartment.

"Hey, blondie, care for some breakfast?" Tasha offered from the breakfast bar.

"No, thanks," Roman replied politely, making his way towards the living area, "already grabbed something before I came here."

"We… we… have… we have juice if you'd like," Patterson suggested, trying but failing to hide the crimson blush across her cheeks.

Roman smiled at her— which only made her blush some more— and shook his head. "Thanks, Pats, I'm good," he replied.

Tasha looked at Patterson and rolled her eyes. "You've known him for eight years," she whispered, "do you seriously still have a crush on him?"

Patterson eyes widened and she turned to Tasha. "Shhhhhhhhhh, he can hear you!" She hissed.

"Jane should be done in a minute," Tasha said as she took a bite from her toast and Roman just gave her another silent nod, "you guys are driving upstate today, right? Gym's closed?"

"Yeah," Roman said, "that time of year again," he added somberly.

"Do you need snacks for the drive?" Patterson suggested and earned another eye roll and snicker from Tasha.

"No, it's ok," Roman replied, "we'll just grab something on the road if we get hungry."

"Hey, you're here," Jane said as she came into the living room, "been waiting long?"

Roman shook his head and smiled. "Just a few minutes," he said, "the ladies have been keeping me company."

"I'm sure they have," Jane smiled, turning to give Patterson a playful wink.

The blonde gasped and she dropped her bagel into her plate, turning around awkwardly and opening the fridge for no reason other than to cool down and look anywhere but at Jane's brother.

"Can't believe I didn't ask you this earlier," Tasha said, reverting everyone's attention away from Patterson, "but do you need to borrow my car?"

"No, that's ok," Jane replied, "we're taking our bikes."

Next to Tasha, Patterson sighed, her head now out of the fridge and watching Roman who smiled and tapped his fist against the black helmet he'd brought in with him.

"Of course, that's smart," Tasha said, "avoid traffic."

"Yup," Jane replied as she walked towards the front door, giving Roman a nod to signal it was time for them to leave, "I'll see you guys tonight."

"Bye ladies," Roman said as he followed his sister out and closed the door.

"Seriously, P?" Tasha said, her tone reprimanding as she turned to look at Patterson.

Patterson closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't help it, Tasha," she admitted, "whenever he's around I just… I turn into this…"

"Love struck teenager?"

"Something like that," Patterson sighed.

Tasha laughed and shook her head. "I'm gonna get ready for work," she said as she got up, "don't you have to get to work, too?"

Patterson shook her head. "Gonna head in a little bit late today," Patterson said, "I've got a battle to win."

Tasha chuckled. "Which game is it this time?" She asked.

"The Warlock's Promise," she said, "this asshole last night kept shutting me out in the last battle. But today… today I'm gonna get him.

"Same asshole as last time?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah," Patterson sighed, "AgentDickieDotCom… a douchebag name for douchebag gamer."

Tasha laughed and made her way towards her bedroom. "You're hopeless, P, absolutely hopeless."

* * *

Kurt could hear the argument between his sister and his nephew before he even made it to their front door. It was an everyday occurrence now that Sawyer was getting to that age.

"No, no, put that— Sawyer, I swear if you don't put that controller down right this minute, I am throwing this game and every other game you have out the window tonight!" Sarah was on her last nerve when Kurt opened the front door with the pizzas.

"Pizza's here!" Sawyer exclaimed, actually tossing the controller aside and jumping up.

"No, no! Wash your hands first!" Sarah sighed and shook her head, "or don't," she gave up as Sawyer had already grabbed one box and had it open on the table.

"At least he put the controller down, right?" Kurt teased as he walked past her with the remaining pizza box.

"Why do I have to live with boys? Why can't I have nice, refined, female roommates?" Sarah chuckled as she went into the kitchen to grab some plates, not that it mattered to Kurt and Sawyer who were both already finishing their first piece.

"Does either one of you know the concept off chewing?" She laughed as she set the plates down and reached for a piece for herself.

Sarah and Kurt stood side by side, doing the dishes, with Sawyer finally getting into the shower.

"So… I was thinking," Sarah said as she dried one of the plates, "maybe you should sign up at the gym with me."

"Huh? Why would I do that? We have a perfectly fine gym at the FBI and I get that for free," Kurt replied.

"No, no, I know that," Sarah said, "but I just thought it would be fun if you do this… together… we never get to hang out anymore."

Kurt turned to her and smiled. "Don't take the the wrong way, Sarah, you know I love you, but we spend more time together that any other siblings I know," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… but it's just that… it could… you know…" she mumbled and he suddenly turned to her and dropped a fork into the sink.

"This is about your trainer, isn't it?" He said, "the one you described as smoking hot and single? You're not trying to—"

"She's really amazing, Kurt, and I think—"

"You think nothing," Kurt replied, "you're not setting me up with a woman you only just met for a few hours," he said sternly, "or any woman for that matter," he immediately added.

"But it's—"

"No, buts," Kurt said, "I'm serious."

"I just want you to be happy," Sarah said quietly.

"I am," Kurt replied, "I'm perfectly happy. I don't need any blind dates. Please."

Sarah looked down and sighed. "Fine," she mumbled.

"You promise you're going to drop this?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, whatever," she said under her breath.

"Promise me, Sarah," Kurt added, "I know how you get when you have one of those _must-save-Kurt_ ideas. Please promise me you'll drop this."

Sarah looked up at him, but before she could reply, her phone on the counter started ringing.

"Allie? Why is Allie calling you?" Kurt looked confused.

"Because she's my friend," Sarah rolled her eyes, "what? Just because you decide to break up with someone who's awesome doesn't mean I stop being friends with them."

Sarah wiped her hands, grabbed her phone and walked out onto the terrace.

"Hey, Allie," she said when she was sure she was out of hearing range, "got anything for me?"

"Yup," Allie replied, "got quite a lot for you. This Jane Kruger of yours is quite interesting."

"Oh, yeah?" Sarah said, "what do you have?"

* * *

The sun was slowly setting on the small cemetery in the two where Jane and Roman had been born and where they'd spent the first few years of their lives. And that evening, they were the only two people there, standing side by side in front of two identical graves. They didn't say anything. They'd just laid fresh flowers on the graves and stood there silently, somberly, looking at the headstones in front of them. They were the graves of George and Mary Kruger, both of whom had passed away on the same day on a rainy January evening in 1990, leaving behind their two young children— Alice Jane and Eon Roman— who for the past twenty odd years had visited this town and this cemetery on this day every single single, not skipping it once, not even when they were both in the military.

They spent a long time there, just quietly standing in front of the graves, until the sun set. Then, without having to talk about it, they made the short walk across the yard towards another grave, that of Elizabeth Kruger, their grandmother, who had left them just a few short years after their parents.


	3. Bad Work Habits

**Chapter 3 - Bad Work Habits**

 **Summary:** Sarah hatches a brilliant plan to get Kurt and Jane to meet, but will it all be too late?

* * *

Sarah placed her water bottle on the mat next to her and started stretching. It was week two of their self defense class and she had gotten used to the early mornings. Next to her, Steph and Emily also prepared for the class.

"So, how's it going with your secret little project?" Steph asked as she watched Jane outside getting ready for class.

"I'm working on it," Sarah said, "I did get Allie to run a background check on her."

Emily raised her eyebrows at her. "You did what?" She asked.

"You know my brother," Sarah said, "I need to have all my facts. I cannot be blindsided by anything."

"Find anything interesting?" Steph asked.

"Well, we were right about one thing," Sarah said, "Jane _was_ military."

"Navy Seal?" Emily asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know," Sarah said, "her military records are classified."

"Oooh, what does that mean?" Emily asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know," Sarah said, "but the problem is Kurt. He's a stubborn ass and refusing to even meet her."

"Kurt Weller refusing a blind date? Why am I not surprised?" Emily laughed.

"What I have to do is plan it so that they meet by accident or at least in a situation when it's clearly not a set up, you know?" Sarah said, smiling mischievously.

"Why do you look like you already have something diabolical in mind?" Steph asked.

"Because I do," Sarah said, "Em? How do you feel if I use your upcoming birthday for my little plan?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Well, I thought I'd throw you an awesome party at my place," Sarah said, "and we can invite Jane and her friends. And that way, Jane and Kurt will just happen to be in the same place at the same time. No set up. No blind date. Just… _fate_."

"That might actually work," Steph said.

"As long as Kurt comes home that day," Sarah sighed.

"What do you mean?" Steph asked.

"He hasn't been home in three days," Sarah said, "they're working this case and… let's just hope they solve it before the party. So, Em, are you ok with that?"

"Using my birthday party to set up these two? Hell yeah!" Emily said, "sounds so much fun!"

"But it's not for a few weeks," Steph said, "are you sure you can wait so long."

Sarah shrugged. "`it'll give me time to work on Kurt," she said, "and it's not like he's going to meet someone and fall in love and get married in the meantime. And from the looks of it, neither is Jane."

"Speaking of falling in love," Emily said, "you've got a date tonight, don't you?"

Sarah smiled and nodded. "It's our four months anniversary date," Sarah said with a blush.

"I'm so happy for you," Steph said, "you two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks," Sarah replied.

"Morning ladies," Jane's voice echoed through the still relatively empty room.

The other ladies in the class were still outside and slowly walking in. Jane walked up to Sarah and her friends and greeted them.

"Hey Jane!" Steph said, "how are you?"

"Good, good," she replied, having warmed up a bit since their first session, proving that she's just the kind who takes time top warm up to people. "How are you guys?"

"Good. We were just discussing weekend plans," Emily said, "do you have anything big this weekend?"

"Just work," Jane admitted.

"You guys work weekends?" Steph inquired.

"Yeah, Saturdays and Sundays are our busiest days," Jane said, "a lot of people can't make time for the gym on weekdays."

"But when do you relax? Take a break?" Emily asked.

Jane laughed and shook her head. "Never?" She replied honestly, "the perks of running your own business I suppose. Gotta sacrifice something at the end of the day."

"You're almost as bad as Sarah's brother!" Steph chimed in with a smirk.

"But you owe it to yourself to take a break every once in a while," Emily said, "you overwork yourself and one day you'll stop and realize your life passed you by."

"You sound like my friend Tasha," Jane laughed.

"Well, your friend Tasha sounds like a wise person," Emily joked.

"And I'm sure she would agree with that as well," Jane stood up and smiled, "all right ladies, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Mayfair walked into a busy SIOC in the morning and looked around. She already knew it was going to be a long day with her schedule full of meetings with Pellington and other suits who had come all the way from DC. So she silently hoped things would go smoothly here and she wouldn't have to put out any fires.

And then she turned to see her star agent, Kurt Weller, walk in from the direction of the lab. And he looked terrible. Of all the problems she'd anticipated and taken precautions for, her head of CIRG burning himself out was not one of them.

"Weller," she called out across the floor, "my office, _please_."

"Do you hate your job, Agent Weller?" Mayfair asked when he sat down across from her.

"No, ma'am," Kurt replied confusedly.

"Then do you hate me?" She asked and Kurt shook his head.

"Of course not, ma'am," he said.

"Then why are you trying to ruin my life? How will I explain it to the bosses upstairs when my star agent burns himself our and collapses in the field?" She sat down with a sigh.

"I'm not going to—"

"Yes, you are," she cut him off, "you're not good to me, or to this case or these women we're trying to save if you're too tired to button your shirt up right."

Instinctively he looked down at his shirt, only to realize it had no buttons.

"Ma'am—"

"Listen, Kurt, I know how important this is to you," Mayfair said, "but you need to take care of yourself first and if this case is too much, if it brings up—"

"This isn't about Taylor," he said squaring his jaw.

"Ok, ok… just…" Mayfair sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I'm not going to send you home now but go to the break room, lock the door and take a nap. I'll have Brianna come wake you up in an hour or sooner if anything comes up. That's an order."

Kurt nodded and stood up. He knew there was no arguing with her then.

"And tonight you go home," she said, "I won't have you pull four overnights here. Or else I'm pulling you off the case. I'm not kidding."

* * *

"Do you think I'm a workaholic?" Jane lifted her feet up onto her desk and grabbed her lunch, taking in a forkful of salad.

"Yup," her brother replied, mimicking her position at his own desk as he unwrapped his burrito.

"No, I'm serious," Jane said shooting him a look.

"And so am I," Roman replied, "you, my dearest sister, are a workaholic."

"Whatever," Jane said, "Tasha put you up to this?"

"Put me up to what? You were the one who just initiated this topic," Roman laughed.

"Well, it takes a lot of hard work to keep this place functioning," Jane argued.

"I know," Roman said, "I own 50% of it. Are you saying I don't do my share?"

Jane shook her head, her eyes widening in apology, "no, no, of course I'm not saying that," she said.

"Well, then, how do I find time to go out and relax and have friends and date?" Roman asked.

Jane shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "you're probably just better at managing your time than I am."

"Bullshit," he said, "that's not true and you know it."

Jane gave him a look and took another bite from her salad.

"You're just punishing yourself," Roman said after a moment.

"I'm not—"

"Yes, you are," he said, "you've been doing it for as long as I remember. You don't need to carry the guilt of the world on your shoulders and you don't need to prove anything for anyone. And you shouldn't let that asshole still find a way to ruin your life even though he's been out of it for years."

Jane took his words in and watched him for a moment.

"When did _you_ get to be so smart?" She finally said, managing a weak smile.

"When I had to work twice as hard my whole life to keep up with my brilliant sis," Roman said sweetly.

"So, are you seeing Kat tonight?" Jane asked and Roman shook his head.

"We broke up a few days ago," he said.

"What? Why? What happened?" Jane wondered.

"It just wasn't working out," he said, "I guess a romantic entailment between the owner of the rugged tough neighborhood Phase Two gym and that of the fancy spinning-focused Biker Queens was not a good idea in the first place."

* * *

"Well, well, well," Rich said, walking into the locker room where Kurt and Reade were, "someone has a hot date date tonight!"

Reade rolled his eyes and looked away while the confused Kurt just stared at the lab expert.

"Obviously not you, you eternally stubbled frown," he sighed at Kurt, "I'm talking to this guy. Look at that suit!"

Kurt looked at Reade. "He's always dressed in a suit," Kurt shrugged.

"Oh, you're so adorably clueless," Rich said, "this suit is not his work suit. It's his I've-got-a-hot-date suit. Am I right, Eddie?"

Reade sighed and finally relented. "Yes," he admitted, "I've got a date."

"Man, this suit is just so perfect," Rich said, "you've to give me the number to your tailor."

Reade shook his head adamantly. "Nope," he said firmly, "we're not repeating the barber situation. I love my tailor and I am not gonna lose him because you end hitting on the wrong person. It took me forever to find a new barber."

"How was. Supposed to know she was his wife?" Rich argued.

"There's a picture of them on their wedding day on his wall!"

Rich shrugged. "Oh, well," he said going towards his locker, "I'm off for the day as well in case you were wondering boss."

"You got a date, too?" Kurt asked, almost immediately regretting it.

"Unfortunately, I don't," Rich replied, "Boston's in Milan exhibiting some of his work. They're live streaming the opening. So, I'm gonna get home, slip into something comfortable and watch Speed. What about you, Agent Denim? Any plans tonight?"

"I'm just gonna stick around here, in case your program finishes the decoding process," Kurt shrugged.

"Oh like hell you are!" Rich slammed his locker shut, "Kurt, that program is directly connected to my phone! You don't need to babysit it. If anything happens in the next few hours, which it won't, I'll let you know."

"It's fine, I don't mind staying—"

"Of course you don't, you oaf! And that's your problem!" Rich said, ignoring the glare he received in return, "go out to some bar, get drunk, bring back home some hottie you have absolutely no intention to call again the next day!"

"Rich—"

"Fine, then go have a nice family dinner with your sister and that strange looking person with the funny hair she always has with her," Rich said.

"Her ten year old son?"

"He's ten? I thought maybe closer to four?" Rich shrugged, "anyway, do whatever it is you do to relax just don't stay here. It's sad."

* * *

It around six when Jane parked her bike in front of her apartment building and went upstairs. She braced herself for the obnoxious remarks about her coming home this early. She never did, but her chat with Roman that afternoon, and the comments from the ladies in the class that morning had her thinking about her life choices.

She wasn't ready to admit that they were all completely right, but she was ready to finally take Tasha and Patterson up on going out for the evening.

"Have I slipped into an alternate dimension?" Patterson gasped when Jane announced that upon her walking into the apartment.

"Did someone slip something into your lunch? Are you high? Intoxicated? Would I call a brain doctor to come scan your head?" Tasha added with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," Jane rolled her eyes, "get them all out of your system. Just sit here and make funny stupid comments, or we can get up and get dressed and go have some fun— or so you claim."

Patterson and Tasha shared a look and then simultaneously jumped off the couch and ran towards Jane, who sprinted to her room, only to have her two best friends run after her and tackle her to the bed.

"I'm in charge of your outfit," Tasha announced.

"And I'm doing your make up!" Patterson added.

Jane sighed in surrender and accepted the fact that this was all happening, welcoming her friends' enthusiastic embrace.

Kurt stood with the fridge open and studied its contents. He took a deep sigh when he saw how empty it was. He'd been absent from the house for three days and he was sure Sarah and Sawyer had been living off of take out.

* * *

"Hey, buddy? I think there's enough here for me to make us some pasta with a tomato sauce of sorts," Kurt called out to his nephew who was watching TV.

"It's ok, uncle Kurt, mom had left some money for the babysitter to get us a pizza," Sawyer said, "we can just get pizza."

Kurt had called Sarah on his way home, letting her know she didn't need to hire a babysitter for Sawyer during her date and that he'd be coming home. After Rich's badgering and Mayfair's direct order, he'd finally surrendered.

That and Mayfair had Afreen lock him out from every computer and he was too tired to work out at the gym.

"No, we're not getting pizza," Kurt said, "I'm pretty sure that's al you've had for the past three days."

"No, we got burgers one time," Sawyer confessed.

Kurt shut close the fridge and walked over towards Sawyer.

"Alright, go grab your coat," he told the kid as he turned off the TV, "we're going grocery shopping then coming back for a nice home cooked dinner."

"Can we also get ice cream?" Sawyer asked excitedly.

"Yeah, ice cream in January," Kurt replied with a grin, "that'll piss off your mom. Sure, let's do it."

They were driving back with carful of groceries, fresh fruits, vegetables and meats, when Sawyer turned to his uncle with a smile. "I'm glad you came home tonight, uncle Kurt," he said, "you're more fun that Jenny. She's a good babysitter but she spends so much time texting with her boyfriend and she's terrible at video games."

Kurt returned the young boy's smile. "I'm glad, too, buddy," he said.

"Maybe we can do this every time mom goes out on a date?" Sawyer suggested.

"If I don't have work, sure," Kurt said.

Sawyer nodded. "Or if you don't have a date too," Sawyer said.

Kurt chuckled lightly. "You don't need to worry about that," he said.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, uncle Kurt?" Sawyer asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't," he said, "not at the moment."

"That's ok," Sawyer said, "neither do I. Not at the moment."

Kurt chuckled again, turning to look at his nephew briefly and ruffling his curls playfully.

* * *

Sarah smiled when she crossed the street and saw her date— her now boyfriend of four months— stood waiting for her outside the restaurant.

"You look beautiful," said the man standing there when she approached him and she blushed.

"Thank you," she replied and took his hand in hers, together walking into the restaurant, "you look quite handsome yourself. New suit?"

They walked inside and approached the host.

"We've got a reservation," Sarah's date said.

"Name?" The host replied cordially.

"Edgar Reade."

* * *

Jane looked around at the bar Tasha and Patterson had brought her to and wondered which of her two best friends picked the place. It had that funky hipster vibe that Patterson would be inclined towards, but the gritty bartender and the pictures of its owner in his boxing days hanging behind the bar gave more of a Tasha feel to the place.

And apparently they were both regulars there as they had left her ten minutes ago at the bar to go say hello to someone they knew and in those ten minutes they had said hello to at least fifteen people.

Finally, Tasha was making her way back towards Jane but unfortunately, she was not alone. She was dragging along with her a man Jane did not know. She sighed and took a long drink, finishing off her glass. She knew this was bound to happen. She braced herself for the inevitable and turned to face her approaching friend with a well practiced smile.

"Jane," Tasha said, "there's someone I want you to meet."

Tasha turned to the man next to her. "This is Oliver," she told Jane, "his organization just signed with us. Oliver, this is Jane, my best friend and roommate."

Oliver, with a clean shave and a wide smile, took a step forward and offered Jane his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said.

Jane took his hand and shook. Taking a moment to place his accent before she replied. "Nice to meet you, too," she said.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Tasha said unapologetically, shooting Jane a wink and rushing to join Patterson with a group of friends she was talking to.

"I hate it when my friends do that too," Oliver chuckled.

"What she lacks in subtlety she makes up for in enthusiasm," Jane laughed, "so what is it that you do, Oliver?"

"I'm a water conservation expert," he said, "and I'm sorry if you're already bored," he ducked his head sheepishly.

Jane smiled. "Not at all," she said, "would you like to have a seat?" She gestured to the empty stool next to her and he nodded.

"I'd love to."

* * *

 **AN:** I know, I know… I'm a terrible person. But at least it's not Oscar or Clem, am I right? Oliver is relatively… harmless? And I know everyone's eager for Jane and Kurt to finally meet. It's gonna happen, don't worry. And maybe we wont have to wait the few weeks until the party.


	4. Breaching Borders

Barbells and Badges  
Chapter 4 - Breaching Borders

Summary: Jane embarks on a new adventure as Kurt finally catches a break at work.

AN: Yes, I do realize I have not updated this in exactly a year. But I promised it was not abandoned and here we are. Also, ya'll have guadalajara92 to thank for me getting back to writing this pic because she's making an amazing fan trailer for it and it's going to BLOW YOUR MIND because it is a million times better than the fic itself.

* * *

It was Sarah's day off and so she'd taken slightly longer finishing up after their class. Steph and Emily had already gone to work when she finally stepped out of the locker room to head back home. The gym was slowly starting to fill in with the morning crowd and Sarah noticed Jane and her brother by the door as she was slowly making her way out.

"You really went out with the girls last night?" Roman asked Jane.

"I did," Jane replied, "and please don't tell me you're jumping on the wagon with them to tease me about my social life as well."

"I'm not, I'm not," Roman replied, "I'm just really glad you did. You work too much."

"We work the same amount, idiot," Jane teased him.

* * *

"Difference is that I date," Roman replied.

"Well, for your information, I met someone last night," Jane said, "and we're going out tonight."

"Seriously? That's awesome, sis," Roman said, his look softening slightly as he added, "honestly, I'm really happy for you. After everything you went through with—"

"It's just one date," Jane shook her head, "casual drinks after work."

"Well, either way, I'm happy for you," Roman said sweetly.

Sarah hadn't intended to eavesdrop, but the two weren't exactly whispering their conversation. They were sitting right there by the front door. Sarah's heart dropped when she heard Jane talking excitedly about her date and she silently cursed her brother for being so stubborn. She was too late, she thought, she should've tried to get them together earlier. But that was not going to stop her from throwing that party. There had to be someone out there for her brother. And how knew, maybe that casual date Jane was going on tonight would be just that— very casual.

Kurt was standing in the middle of SIOC, surrounded by the whole almost everyone who worked at the NYO, wit hMayfair next to him announcing that the case they have been working on for months was finally closed— thanks to him— Special Agent Kurt Weller. And he felt utterly and completely uncomfortable. He hated it— being the center of attention— all this applause and the accolades. He just wanted to go to his desk, to finish the paperwork and go home. He didn't remember the last time he got a full night's sleep.

Fortunately, Mayfair had sensed his discomfort and was already sending everything back to their jobs. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took the opportunity to excuse himself to see who it was. He stepped into the conference room and pulled his phone out.

It was a text from Sarah—

You're such an idiot!

* * *

Kurt sighed and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He wasn't sure what that was about, but he was sure she would be bringing it back up tonight. So he would worry about it then. For now, he just wanted to finish up at the office, without any more interruptions—

"Grumpy Smurf!"

Ugh, Rich… Kurt sighed and looked up at the door where their lab tech and self proclaimed genius was barging.

"Drinks tonight," Rich said, "You, me, and Agent Fancypants. We're celebrating being the FBI's hottest threesome!"

"No, Rich, I can't—"

"Yes, you can," Rich said sternly, "I've hacked your phone and know you have nothing else planned. Not that I needed to hack your phone to know. But still."

"Rich, seriously, I—"

"Cut it out," Rich raised a finger at him, "one drink. With your team. It won't kill you. I'll even pay."

Unfortunately for Kurt, the day, unlike most days spent at his desk, flew by. He was done with all the case paperwork by five and when he looked up, Rich was standing in front of his desk with an obnoxious smile on his face.

* * *

"Ready?" Rich asked.

Kurt looked around his desk, trying to find anything he could use as an excuse. "Let me just check in with Mayfair about—"

"She's in a meeting with Pellington," Rich cut him off, "and it's gonna be a long one. So, stop stalling and let's go."

Kurt conceded to his fate just as Reade walked over as well. "I guess there's no getting out of this," he sighed as he got up.

"That's the spirit," Rich clasped his hands sarcastically, "and it's your lucky day. I'm gonna be your wingman! We're gonna get you some tonight!"

* * *

The bar was not too crowded when they arrived and Rich picked for them a centrally located table so that they could— as he put it— have visual access to every corner of the place and be able to scope all potential love interested for Kurt.

"Cheer up a little, man, you just took off the streets one of the most horrible degenerates in the history of mankind," Rich complained when Kurt ignored the blonde Rich had pointed towards near the bar and checked his emails instead, "you should be happy about that!"

"I am happy, Rich," Kurt argued.

"You should be celebrating! `you should be gloating! You should be using that information to go back home with at least two or three women!" Rich announced, "am I right?" He turned to Reade who put his hands up and shook his head.

"Don't drag me into this," Reade said, "and don't insinuate that we are on the same page about this."

"You guys are the worst," Rich mumbled, "maybe you two should hook up. Create the world's largest black hole of boring— oooh, how about her!"

"She's with someone, Rich," Kurt sighed, "she's literally kissing him right now."

"So what? Like no one ever went out for the night kissing one person and went back home kissing someone else?"

"I'm gonna get the next round," Reade laughed and got up.

* * *

Jane stood in front of her closet and stared at its contents hopelessly. She sighed and reached for a black pair of jeans and a white button up shirt. Tasha had made her buy that shirt when she and Roman had a meeting at the bank a few months ago and Tasha had insisted that going to a bank meeting in sweatpants and a tank top didn't win her any points.

"No, you're not wearing those," her best friend's voice came from the bedroom door and Jane knew that look she would have on her face before she even turned around.

"They're perfectly fine," Jane sighed as she turned around.

"Yeah perfectly fine if you want him to never call you back again," Tasha grabbed the clothes from Jane and threw them to the other side of the room.

"I've got something for you," Tasha said, "it's the perfect dress for a first date. Bought it last month and still haven't worn it yet."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but there's like six inches between us," Jane said, "and I know your dresses. Length isn't what you suavely go for."

"Exactly," Tasha smirked as she started pulling Jane to her room, "you have legs most women would kill for. So you really should start showing them off. And not just at the gym. Show them off were it matters."

"I just don't want to—"

"Look, Jane, I understand, ok?" Tasha stopped short of her own bedroom and turned to Jane, "I know why you do this. It's all part of your defense mechanism. All part of you putting up walls and pushing people away, especially men, scared that they might come close. After what happened the last time—"

"I can't go through that again," Jane said.

Tasha nodded. "We're here for you," Tasha said sweetly, "whatever you need. We've got your back. We won'y let anything like that happen to you again. But we also won't sit back and watch you punish yourself for what happened, watch you hide from the rest of the world. So, while we have your back, we're also gonna push you to at least take the first step out there. And that means, not jeans and business tops on a first date. Got it, lady?"

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?" Jane grumbled.

"No," Tasha said, "because if you do put up a fight, Patty is gonna hack your phone and lock you out of it until you say yes."

"You two are the worst best friends ever," Jane said.

"And we love you too, sweetie," Tasha replied smugly.

* * *

Rich was sipping his drink when something caught his eye and he almost choked. He tapped Kurt's arm, more like punched it, and pointed not at all in any subtle way and he almost squealed when he spoke. "Twin! Weller, twins!" He gawked at the two women who had just entered the bar, "please, please let me help you hook up with twins tonight!"

"I swear to god, Rich, if you don't cut it out, I am going to arrest right now!" Kurt hissed at him.

"You have nothing on me!" Rich protested.

"Harassing a federal agent for starters," Kurt said, "sexual harassment of every single female who has walked into this bar today."

Rich ignored him and kept his eyes glued to the door.

"How about the blonde who just walked in?" He asked.

Kurt sighed and then almost burst out laughing. "That's my sister, you idiot," he said as he watched Sarah walk in.

"Ok, fair enough, that's acceptable," Rich said, "what about the brunette who walked in with her?"

Kurt watched as Sarah moved aside and he saw the woman who was behind her.

"That's my ex!" Kurt laughed as Allie came in full view next to Sarah.

"Well, some mistakes are better the second time around," Rich shrugged, "what are your sister and your ex doing together?"

Kurt put his glass down on the table. "They're friends," he said casually, "they hang our all the time."

"That's so weird," Rich replied, "should we cal them over."

"I don't know—"

"Yeah, sure why not," Reade agreed. They still hadn't told Kurt that he and Sarah were dating. He was supposed to get together with Sarah after he had drinks with the team but Sarah told him shows seeing Allie first about something. It was sheer bad luck that they all ended up in the same place— or good luck, Reade thought to himself. Maybe tonight was the night to tell Kurt about their relationship. They did just close this huge case and Kurt was in a good mood— well, as in a good mood as Kurt Weller gets.

Reade waved the two women over, not waiting for the approval from Kurt and got up from his seat to greet them. "Hello, ladies," Rich welcomed them with an exaggerated curtsy, "fancy meeting you here."

"Hey, guys," Sarah said, "Rich, Edgar, this is Allie."

"Hi," Reade gave Sarah a smile and shook Allie's hand, "we worked a case together a few years ago, didn't we?"

"Oooh, another fed?" Rich asked with piqued interest.

"NYPD, actually," Allie said, turning to him, "you must be the famous reformed Rich Dotcom?"

"Oh my god, famous?" Rich fanned himself dramatically.

"More like infamous," Allie teased him, "I remember Kurt mentioning you a few times… when expressing a desire to throw you back in jail."

"You wouldn't?!" Rich turned to Kurt with shock in his eyes.

"It's not like you don't know it," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I say it to you on a daily basis."

"Why must you be so hurtful?"

Kurt ignored Rich and turned to Sarah and Allie. "Would you ladies like to join us?" He asked them.

"We'd love to," Sarah said, glancing quickly towards Reade, "but we've got a few things we need to… and we don't want to ruin your boys' night out."

"Please ruin it," Kurt groaned.

"Maybe next time," Allie said.

"Alright," Kurt said as the women waved good bye to them and walked over towards the bar.

"Well, in that case," Kurt said as he reached for his jacket, "I'm gonna call it a night."

"Noooooo," Rich whined, "but we haven't found you anyone to go home with you yet!"

"Good bye, Rich," Kurt said firmly, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Later, at a restaurant a few blocks away, a host was leading Sarah and Reade to their table when Sarah recognized the woman sitting at the table they were walking past.

"Jane?" Sarah asked as she stopped and turned towards her.

Jane looked up and smiled. "Sarah! Hi," she said as she got up.

The two women greeted each other and introduced their respective dates. As they walked away, Sarah couldn't help but think about how good Jane looked all dressed up for a night out.

And once again, she cursed Kurt under her breath.

"She takes my morning self defense class," Jane told Oliver as they sat back down.

"That's one of your most popular classes, isn't it?" Oliver asked.

"Unfortunately, it is," Jane said as she shook her head, "I hate that we will in a world where so many women need to learn how to defend themselves on the streets of their home."

Oliver nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Is that why you got into all this?" He asked. They'd spent most of their date with him talking about his life, his past and his family— all relatively harmless and normal— and Jane had just listened, preferring that he was talking instead of asking her questions. But she knew it was inevitable that she would have to share eventually.

"Not exactly," Jane said, "I was actually military before taking over the gym."

"Oh, really?" Oliver asked, his gaze on her full of interest, "do you come from a military family?"

Jane took a long sip of her drink before answering. "Yes and no," she said, "my parents weren't military, But after they died, my brother and I moved in with a distant relative and she was former military, so I guess that's how both my bother and I ended up enlisting."

"Is he still in the military?" Oliver asked, "your brother?"

Jane shook her head. "No," she said, "we both run Phase Two together now."

* * *

Monday morning always somehow seemed to drag longer that nay other mornings, especially when they had to sit through another OPR seminar. Kurt glared at his watch and groaned when he realized it was still only 8:15. On his left, Reade was playing some game on his phone, something with wizards and elves, and on his right, Rich was fast asleep.

He looked at his watch again. I was still 8:15.

His phone in his pocket buzzed and he reached for it, hoping it was some emergency situation that required his immediate attention. He tapped the screen and saw it was a message from Sarah.

Help. Hostage situation. Gym. So many guns.

I'm scared.


	5. Bigger Bets

**Chapter 5** — **Bigger Bets**  
 **Summary:** a hostage situation at the gym is not exactly what it seems. Secrets are exposed and introductions are finally made.

* * *

Kurt sat up in a jerk— knocking both Rich and Reade on his right and left— and stared at his phone.

"What the hell?" Rich groaned, rubbing his eyes and Reade looked up from his game and towards Kurt.

"It's Sarah," Kurt said showing them his phone, "there's a hostage situation at her gym."

"Who's Sarah again?" Rich asked, earning himself a glare from both men.

"Do you think we should go check it out?" Reade asked, trying to mask how worried he was.

"Wouldn't this be an NYPD problem?" Rich asked, glancing towards Jonas Fischer, the OPR director who was giving the seminar and visibly unhappy that three people were whispering in the back.

"Technically yes," Kurt replied.

"Do you think the NYPD know about this already?" Reade asked.

"Do you think your sister is tricking you so that she sets you up with her gym instructor?" Rich asked.

Kurt looked at him. "She wouldn't— how do you know about that?" He asked.

"I accidentally read your messages?" Rich shrugged.

"I swear to god, Rich—"

"Kurt," Reade interrupted him, "we should go. If not as FBI then to just make sure Sarah is okay."

Kurt gave him a momentary odd look and then got up.

"Special Agent Weller," Fischer's voice bellowed through the large room and Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned towards him, "just because you fancy yourself as some sort of local legend it doesn't mean you can interrupt my seminar and disrespect the office of professional responsibility."

"No disrespect, sir, except my team has an emergency that we have to attend to," Kurt said, biting back a snarky remark.

"I am sure there is another team at the NYO that can handle it," Fischer said.

"I'm afraid not, sir," Kurt said as he kept on walking towards the door, "you see this emergency needs a local legend to handle it."

"Oooooh, buuuuurnnnn," Rich cheered as he walked out behind Kurt and Reade.

"Mayfair's gonna have your head for that," Reade said as they walked out, the smirk on his face betraying his comment.

"But it was so worth it!" Rich said, putting his hand up seeking a high five— which Kurt gladly offered.

"Come on, let's move," Kurt said.

"You wanna clear that with the boss?" Reade asked.

"Nah," Kurt shrugged.

"Oh my God," Rich squealed, "Weller has gone rogue! My dreams are coming true. You do realize this makes you like a thousand times hotter, right?"

"Reign it in, Gordon Meredith," Kurt said, "or you're staying in the lab."

* * *

There were three NYPD squad cars, six cops, and a handful of civilians outside the little neighborhood gym. Kurt shook his head as he parked the car. "I can't believe _this_ is the gym my sister decided to sign up for," he sighed.

"I don't know," Rich mused, "I think the neighborhood has a certain… character."

"You mean it's the kind of neighborhood where they get a hostage situation at a _gym,_ " Kurt replied.

"I tried to tell her to join another gym but she—"

Reade immediately realized that he slipped and tried to rush out of the car. Unfortunately for him, Kurt Weller was the best agent at the NYO for a reason. And before Reade could reach the door handle, Kurt had locked the doors.

"You what now?" Kurt asked, "When did you and Sarah…"

"The other day… when she came by the office to bring over your… I think… no it was…" Reade was struggling to find an excuse and in the back seat, Rich sighed loudly.

"He's dating your sister, Weller," Rich said, "it's been obvious for weeks!

"What? No, he—"

"Of course he is," Rich said, "or hadn't you noticed that every time you are on nephew sitting duty, it just happens to be on the same day that Agent Three Piece Suit here leaves the office looking extra snazzy?"

"Reade?" Kurt turned to Reade with a raised eyebrow and a growl.

"Ok, yes, Sarah and I have been seeing each other for a while," Reade said.

"How long is a while?" Kurt asked.

"Four months—"

"Four months!" Kurt's eyes widened, "you've been dating for four months and neither one of you thought I should know?! How could—"

They were interrupted with a knock to Kurt's window.

"Oh, look," Rich smiled and waved at the person on the other side, "it's officer Kurt's ex!"

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "This is not over," he told Reade as he slowly went to open his window.

"Hi, Allie," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"I think I am supposed to ask this," Allie replied, "the NYPD is responding to 911 call. What is the FBI doing here?"

"We're not here as FBI," Kurt said, "Sarah's in there. She texted me."

"Shit," Allie mumbled under her breath.

"We don't want to get in your way," Reade shoe over Kurt's shoulder and got a scowl from his superior officer.

"Just stay back," she said, "I'll keep you updated but this is an NYPD situation. You have no jurisdiction."

Allie gave the three men a stern look and walked away. "That was hot," Rich said, "anyone else got turned on by all this? There's just something—"

"Shut up, Rich!"

For the first few minutes, Kurt, Reade and Rich kept to their word, staying back and watching from a distance. Allie was the officer in charge and she had been talking for a few minutes to a young man— tall and fit with a shaggy beard and blond hair.

"Who's that guy?" Kurt wondered.

"I don't know but can I go find out?" Rich asked, "because I think he's my soulmate."

"No, I'll go," Kurt moved past him and ignored the dramatic pout Rich gave him.

"Why is he like that? That guy obviously isn't his type? Why must he cock-block me like this?" Rich whined.

"Shut up, Rich," Reade sighed.

"So, you and the boss's sister, huh?"

"Shut. Up. Rich."

* * *

Kurt walked over towards where Allie was standing and casually came up to stand next to her. His presence made the two stop talking and turn to him. "Just wondering if there is anything I can do to help," Kurt gave her a smile.

Allie knew Kurt well enough to know that there was no getting rid of him. "Fine," Allie sighed, "Kurt, this is Roman Kruger, co-owner of the gym."

"Kurt Weller, FBI," Kurt said extending his hand to the other man.

Roman took it cautiously and asked, "what is the FBI doing here?"

"He's not here on official business," Allie said, "Kurt's sister is one of the hostages."

"Oh," Roman said, "I'm sorry."

"So, what's the situation?" Kurt asked, immediately going into agent-mode.

"At around ten past eight, six armed men entered the gym and took whoever was in there hostage," Allie said. Kurt checked his phone. It was 8:47.

"How many hostages?" He asked.

"According to Mr. Kruger, not more than ten," Allie said.

"That early it's usually just Jane, my sister, we own the gym together, and her morning self defense class," Roman said, "and maybe one or two other regulars. Your sister is in the morning class?"

Kurt nodded. "What do they want?" He asked, "any demands yet?"

Allie shook her head. "No," she said, "we haven't managed to get in touch with them."

Kurt clenched his jaw. "Why not?" He asked.

Allie shrugged. "They haven't made contact," Allie said, "and we tried to call but they didn't answer."

"Do you have security cameras in there?" Kurt asked Roman.

"We do," Roman replied.

"My techs are trying to access them now," Allie said.

"Rich can help," Kurt said, "don't tell him I said that, but he's good at his job."

* * *

"They're a bunch of kids!" Rich said when they finally had access to the security cameras, "these one's barely twelve!"

Allie and her team, along with Kurt, Reade and Roman, stood behind Rich and watched the screen.

"Focus, Rich," Kurt said, "there are eight hostages. All gathered in one room. And five armed… teenagers. They're just… standing there… Something's not right…"

"There's Sarah," Reade said.

"I thought you said there were six guys," Kurt turned to Allie, "where's the sixth one?"

"Jane's not in there either," Roman said.

"Are you sure?" Allie asked him and Roan turned back to the screen.

"Yeah," he said, "that's Patterson," he said pointing to the blonde on the screen, "she's Jane's roommate, not usually in the morning class but she came in with Jane early this morning to help with something on our computer system. She's this computer genius—"

"You sister's missing and so is one of the hostage-takers," Allie said, "are there any other cameras?"

Rich nodded and typed on the keyboard and the screen started switching between cameras. There weren't many isolated spaces in the gym, but still none of the cameras showed the remaining two people.

"Are there any places without cameras?" Reade asked.

"Only the lockers and showers," Roman said.

"Well, that's a shame," Rich whispered.

"Shut up, Rich," Kurt hissed.

"That's probably where they are," Allie said, "why would they separate Jane from the rest?"

"Good question," Kurt said, "but first, let's figure out how to get these people out."

"I have an idea," Rich said, "I've been looking at the blueprints of the building and I think there's a way."

"When did you have time to look at the blueprints?" Allie asked.

"Oh, Alliekins, I'm full of wonderful surprises," he winked her.

"Rich, focus," Kurt said.

"Yes, the plan," Rich pulled the blueprint up on the screen, "I got the idea from this game I play where you have to infiltrate a—"

"Rich!" Kurt hissed at him.

"Ok, ok, I know, focus," Rich put his hands up, "so this building is pretty old. Back then, they used to have pretty high ceilings for the ground floor but when it was repurposed, they dropped the ceiling height. So between the ceiling now have, and the actual ceiling, there's a dead space… a crawl space that you can access from the start case. So I'm thinking, a couple of you can go through there, drop into the main hall, lure the goons out and then the rest can go in and rescue the hostages. Mic drop!"

"What about my sister?" Roman said, "if the guy that has her hears what's going on outside—"

"Good point," Rich said, "I don't have a plan for that."

"That's actually a good plan, Rich," Kurt said, "the first part at least, not the part where we endanger Mr. Kruger's sister."

"Hold on, Kurt," Allie said, "this is my call. Remember? You're here to stay out of my way."

"We're here to help, Allie," Kurt said gently, "my sister's in there. You don't expect me to just sit back and watch."

 _Damn him and those eyes,_ Allie thought to herself, _it was that look that stopped me from breaking up with him much sooner than I did._

"Ok, fine," she sighed, "but let's plan this properly… not just out of a video game play book."

"I want to go in there with you, too," Roman said stubbornly.

"Oh, hell no," Allie said, "I am not taking a civilian in there—"

"I'm a trained soldier—"

Allie thought of the file about Jane Kruger that she had pulled for Sarah. If Roman was half as skilled and trained as his sister then he probably could go in there and single handedly rescue everyone.

But she already had one guy forcing his way into her case. She was not letting another one in too, no matter how cute he was too.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I can't. You're gonna have to stay here with Rich."

"Hi," Rich waved at him, "I'm Rich."

* * *

The plan was put into place. Allie was running point, leading the team that would go after the main group, while Kurt was going through the back to get into the locker rooms. Once he'd secured the lone gunman and gotten Jane, he'd give the team the signal to go ahead with their part.

Kurt's training in such situations prepared him for all the possible scenarios he might face as he made his way towards the back and towards the locker rooms. He hated these situations— when a single hostage was separated from the rest, especially when it was a woman. Just thinking about it made him sick and he shook the thoughts away as he focused on the mission at hand.

But when Kurt finally breached the back door and made it into the locker room, the scene before him was not like anything he'd seen in any simulation.

What he saw in front of him was a woman— in a pair of leggings and a tank top— who was knelling above a young man. She had him flat on his stomach, her knee pressing him down and she was twisting his arm behind his back. His gun was kicked was under her foot and he was clearly in a lot of pain.

"What do you want?" She was hissing at him, "who sent you?"

Kurt dropped his weapon and watched in astonishment. "Ms Kruger?" He asked.

His voice startled her and she immediately reached for the gun and her foot and raised it at Kurt, pointing it at him while still holding the boy down.

"Woah, woah!" Kurt put his hands up, "Kurt Weller, FBI. I'm here to… well I was here to help you, but you seem to have things under control."

Jane put her gun down slowly and relaxed slightly. "I could've used your help a minute ago," she said, shifting slightly to show Kurt the cut on her upper arm, "but I'm good now. You can cuff him if you want."

Kurt could not keep his eyes off her. There was just something about her. She'd taken an armed assailant on her own. He walked towards her, only then noticing the blood covered knife that was closer towards the edge of the lockers— clearly the one the guy had used to slash her— and he was then only more amazed. He reached her and instead of going to cuff the young man, he felt a need to check her wound. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine," she said as she got up, keeping her foot on the struggling boy's back to keep him in place. He tried to get out of her grasp and she twisted his arm more.

"I got this," Kurt said to her and she finally stepped back giving him space and he grabbed the boy and started cuffing him.

He suddenly remembered the rest of the team when Rich spoke in his ear. "Weller, they're waiting on your signal," Rich said.

"Right," he shook his head, "Allie, you're a go. Situation here under control."

Just then two officers came in after Kurt, as had planned, to help him take in the suspect, and as they dragged him away, Kurt turned back to Jane who now sitting on a bench, pressing a towel to the cut on her arm.

"Ms. Kruger," Kurt said as he walked towards her.

"Jane," she replied, "just Jane."

Kurt smiled and kneeled in front of her. "There's a medical team outside," he said, "we should get you checked out."

Jane shook her head and looked towards the door. "No, I need to… did you get everyone else? The women in my class… Patterson!" Jane rambled, pushing up off the bench to move towards the door.

Kurt got up as she did and quickly grabbed her wrist. "There's a team out there right now," he said softly, "everyone's going to be ok."

Jane hesitated, her eyes glued to the door for a moment before they started hearing sounds from the other side. "It's ok," Kurt said, "that's the good guys."

She suddenly turned towards him, very aware of how gently he was talking to her, and how tenderly he was holding her wrist. Her eyes dropped down and he immediately let go.

She then looked up at him as he took a step back. "Did you say you were FBI? What's the FBI doing here?" She asked.

"It's a long story," Kurt chuckled, "come on. Let's get your checked out and I'll explain."

* * *

Stepping outside, Jane found Roman waiting anxiously by the back door. "Hey little, brother," she said as he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug, "don't tell me you were worried."

He pulled back and glared at her. "Don't joke," he said sternly.

"Don't you have faith in me? Did you think that kid could take me down?" Jane said, her emotions starting to get to her slightly.

"Of course I do," Roman told her, "I know you can handle yourself. But you're all I've got. I have a right to be worried."

Jane nodded and hugged him again. "I know," she said, "I'm sorry."

Roman pulled back and gave her a look. "How bad is it?" He asked pointing to her arm.

She shrugged. "I've had much worse," she said.

"I saw the other guy," Roman said, finally smiling again, "was that all you or did Agent Weller help."

"That was all your sister," Kurt said coming up behind them.

Jane smiled and ducked her head. "Did the other make it out ok?" She asked.

"They're coming out now," Roman said, gesturing towards the other side of the building.

Roman and Jane started walking off around the corner together and Kurt stood back for a moment, watching them, absolutely intrigued by both siblings— Jane maybe slightly more.

* * *

Around the corner, at the front of the building, the NYPD were loading the hostages into the squad cars while the EMTs were tending to the victims— most of while were more shaken up and scared than anything else.

"Sarah," Kurt's sister looked up from where she was sitting on the edge of an ambulance to see Reade walking up to her. She immediately got up and ran into his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he held her closely, "did they hurt you?"

She shook her head and buried her face in his neck, hugging him tightly. "No, no , I'm ok," she said.

"What? What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled back.

"You texted Kurt," he said as he brushes her cheek.

"Kurt's here, too?" She asked.

"Of course," Reade leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "and for the record, he knows about us," he added sheepishly.

"How? Why?" Sarah asked.

"It seems I can't keep my cool when you're in danger," he smiled at her, "I was kind of obvious."

Sarah chuckled and shook her head. "How is he taking it?"

"Not so great," Reade replied, "I think... he didn't fire me... but we were also busy trying to deal with this situation so he still has time."

"He won't fire you," Sarah said confidently, "I'll deal with my brother."

Just then, as though he had planned it, Sarah heard his voice. "Sarah!" He called and she turned around to see him rounding the corner.

He pulled her into a hug immediately. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm good," Sarah said as they pulled back, "I'm perfectly fine actually. After the initial scare… nothing much happened?"

Kurt looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean… it was scary when they barged in. With their guns and everything," she said, "they moved us all into that one room and two of them dragged Jane away at gun point."

Sarah shrugged and looked between the two men. "And then they just… kept us there," Sarah said, "they didn't even take our phones straight away, only when they realized us some of us were texting and trying to call 911—"

"They let you keep your phones?" Just asked.

"That's how I texted you," Sarah said, "but then one of guys who took Jane away came bacn… he is older than the rest of them and seemed to be in charge and he noticed and he told them to take away our phone but then… they just stood there."

"They didn't try to steal anything or break into anything?" Kurt asked and Sarah shook her head.

"And they didn't try to make contact with the cops or make any demands," Kurt turned to Reade, "something's not right…" Kurt looked around, his eyes searching for Allie and when he spotted her, he left Sarah and Reade.

* * *

Roman led Jane straight towards one of the EMT's to get her checked out and heard a familiar voice behind.

"I'm fine," Patterson was saying, "seriously, buddy, I'm fine. Just let me go. I need to find my friend."

"Patterson!" Roman called to her as he walked over.

"Roman! Have you seen Jane? They took her—"

"She's right there," Roman said pointing towards his sister, "she's fine. Just a little banged up. Are you?"

Patterson nodded and stepped away from the ambulance. "I'm fine," she sighed, "I missed an important investors' meeting. The one time I agree to a meeting this so goddamn early in the morning and—"

"But you're ok," Roman said softly, grabbing her shoulders, "that's all that matters, ok?"

Patterson stopped her rambling and looked at him, realizing just how close he was in that moment, and the soft look he was giving her and suddenly, she felt the warmth rush through her face. "I… I… yes, I'm fine," she said, "are you?"

Roman chuckled and squeezed her shoulders before he let go and stepped back. "I'm fine," he replied, "I wasn't in the gym when it happened."

"Ok, yes, good," Patterson said, "you're fine. Yes… good… so umm… I'll go check on Jane and then… umm… go to work."

* * *

Kurt crossed the street towards where Allie was talking with a couple of her officers. "Hey, Allie," he said, "got a minute?"

"Sure," she finished with her officers, "what is it?"

"Listen, I've been talking to Sarah about what happened in there and I—"

"The NYPD is going to take statements from everyone," Allie said.

"Yeah, I know you will," Kurt said, "but there's just something—"

"Look, Kurt, I really appreciate what you and your team did here today," Allie put her hands up, "but this is my case. So, please, just let me do my job."

"Allie, I'm just trying to help," Kurt said.

"I know you are," Allie replied, "but this is an NYPD case. If we need the FBI's help, we'll let you know."

"Allie, I'm not trying to take over—"

"Then let me do my job," Allie said and immediately walked away, not giving him a chance to say anything else. Kurt sighed, watching her walk away and dropped his head for a moment.

Across the street from him, he saw Jane talking with someone, the woman Roman had identified on the screen as one of her friends. He knew Allie would hate it if he interfered, but he had so many questions he needed to ask before Jane was taken to give her statement.

Jane was just talking with Patterson when she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her.

"You must be the famous Jane Kruger," the voice said and Jane turned around to come face to face with Rich Dotcom.

"And you are?" Jane asked him.

"Rich Dotcom," he said, "FBI. Meeting me is your pleasure, I'm sure."

"Rich Dotcom?" Jane raised an eyebrow and beside her, Patterson studied him with interest, "that's your name?"

"My mom was a huge fan of the internet," he said with a smirk.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Dotcom?" Jane asked.

"Oh, so so many things," Rich replied.

"Rich!" Kurt's hand came onto his shoulder forcefully, "I'll see you at the office."

Rich looked at him and groaned. "Why are you like this?" He complained.

"I could ask you the same question," Kurt replied.

"My father didn't hug me enough when I was young?" Rich said as the two women watched the two of them in amusement.

"Good bye, Rich," Kurt all but pushed him away.

"Rich Dotcom," Patterson said as she followed him, leaving Jane with a quick goodbye, "of the FBI?"

Rich turned to her and nodded. "Who's asking?"

"Oh, I'm no one," Patterson said, "just no one… it was nice to meet you, Agent Dickie."

"What's the diagnosis?" Kurt asked Jane, pitting to her arm, as they were left alone.

Jane smiled and showed him the bandage. "I'll live," she said, "didn't even need stitches."

"Good," he replied, "and… you're ok otherwise? He didn't—"

Jane shook her head. "I'm fine," she said quickly, "he didn't do anything."

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, Agent Weller," Jane replied.

"Kurt," he said, "just Kurt. I'm not on the job right now."

"Ok, Kurt," Jane said, "then why are you asking questions if you're not on the job?"

Kurt shrugged. "Just curious," he said, "you don't have to answer if—"

"No, of course," Jane said, "you can ask."

"Ok… do you keep a lot of cash in the gym?" He asked.

Jane shook her head. "No," he said, "we barely have any… just a little petty cash box in the office."

"Anything worth stealing?" He asked.

"Some of the machines are worth a few thousand dollars," she said, "some of the big ones."

"But they didn't try to take those," Kurt commented.

"I guess not," Jane said.

"And they didn't try to take anything from the customers either," Kurt said.

"Most of the customers keep their belongings in the lockers," Jane said.

"Did the guys who take you try to break into the lockers?" He asked.

"No," she said.

"What did they want with you? Why did they separate you?" He asked her.

Jane shrugged. "I don't know… they didn't say anything—"

"They didn't say anything to you while they had you alone?" Kurt wondered.

Jane seemed to fight for a moment, looking away towards Roman briefly and then back at Kurt. "Not really no," she said, "the guy they left me with… he wasn't paying much attention… he was more focused on his phone… like he was waiting for a call… that's how I managed to take him down…"

"Waiting for a call? Like for further instructions?" Kurt asked.

"I… I really don't know, Agent Weller… I…" Jane sighed, "I'm sorry… I realize I haven't thanked you yet… for… y'know…"

"I didn't do much," Kurt said, setting his questions aside for a moment, "you had things under control, as far as I saw," he smiled.

Jane smiled, locking her gaze wit his for a moment, unable to look away, "well, to be honest, I had him pinned down but I didn't have much planned for what to do after that," she chuckled— and so did he, unable to look away from this intriguing woman—, "so you did help… thank you, Kurt."

"You're welcome, Jane," he replied, his gaze still locked with hers when—

"Jane!" The sound of her name broke through the intense moment they were sharing and they both looked up, unconsciously stepping away from each other and turned to the direction from where her name was called.

"Oliver?" Jane asked, seeing as the guy she's been seeing the past few weeks made his way towards her.

"Are you ok? I was so worried—"

"How did you—"

"I was in a meeting with Tasha," he said, "she—"

"Tasha's here?" Jane asked, looking behind him as her friend walked over, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to knock some sense into you!" Tasha said sternly, glancing momentarily over towards Kurt, who was slowly stepping away, "how many times did I tell you that you needed a decent security system and at least one guard at this place?"

Jane sighed, grateful for her friend's eagerness, confused at Oliver's presence and also conflicted at the other things she was feeling— slightly disappointed that Agent Weller was quietly walking away but also relieved that he had stopped asking questions.

Something inside her was telling her, a lot of things were about to change. If she were a gambling women, she would even bet on it, but she was not sure it was all going to be for the better.


	6. Backing Off

Chapter 6— Backing Off  
Summary: The case gets more complicated— as do relationships.

* * *

"Allie?" The familiar voice made the detective look up— it was familiar and yet one she had not heard in years.

"Natasha Zapata," Allie said as she turned around.

The two women shared a smile as they approached each other and then embraced warmly.

"It's Detective Knight to you, Officer Zapata," Allie teased as they pulled apart.

Tasha laughed and made a face. "Ugh, I most definitely have not missed that," Tasha said, "it's been too long."

"It has," Allie agreed, "how's the private sector treating?"

"Good, everything's been really good," Tasha replied.

"What... what are you doing here?" Allie then asked, quickly realizing this wasn't a social call.

"Jane, the owner... she's my best friend," Tasha explained.

"I see," Allie said.

Tasha was about to say something when an officer came over to talk to Allie. "I won't keep you, Allie, but we should definitely catch up later," Tasha said, "and you catch those bastards."

Allie nodded and smiled, "you got it."

* * *

"Weller. My office. Now!" Kurt was just stepping off the elevator but was not surprised to find Mayfair standing at her office door and calling to him— she might have been a small woman in stature, but she commanded the NYO effortlessly and when Kurt met her gaze across SIOC, the entire office was dead silent, an entire room of agents standing perfectly still.

"Yes, ma'am," Kurt replied and moved through the open space towards her office.

Mayfair watched him— glaring at him to be precise— as he walked into her office and closed the door behind him. She was sitting at her desk, and silently gestured for him to have a seat.

"How much trouble am I in?" He asked as he sat down— but his attempt at making the conversation light failed miserably as it earned him an angered stare from his boss.

"Ok, I know what I did was wrong, but—"

Mayfair put a hand up to silence him. "Do you have any idea of the administrative nightmare you just caused me?"

"I'm sorry, I—"

Once again he hand comes up to stop him. "Jonas Fischer is one of the most unbearable human beings on this planet, and I trust, I more than anyone know the urge to walk out on him when he's talking and to stick it to him," Mayfair sighed heavily, "but I am the on who has to sit through weekly meetings with him and I'm the one who now has to clean up this mess. So, I really hope that stunt was worth it because it's going to cost you."

Kurt dropped his head, preparing himself for whatever punishment Mayfair had in store for him. She knew him more than anyone and knew exactly how to punish him for his maverick move.

"We've got staff performance reviews coming up next week," Mayfair said, "I'm gonna take a break from that annoyingly tedious task and it's all on you. Dismissed."

* * *

It had been hours since the break in but the cops were still around. The detectives had taken statements from everyone that had been there at the time and the process had taken quite some time. Jane had finally said goodbye to the last of her clients, apologizing repeatedly for what had happened, and offering anything she could to help them through it.

"How're holding up?" Tasha asked her as Jane joined her in the middle of the boxing ring. Tasha had not left all day. She's kept out of the way of the investigation— bringing her laptop and following up on her work from the gym, sitting for the most part in the boxing ring where she could keep an eye on everything but still remain out of the way.

Jane sat down next to her and sighed heavily, rubbing her hands over her face before looking for a long moment at the space around her. "Fine, I guess," Jane said, "just… tired."

"The cops should be done here in a bit," Tasha said gently, "you can lock up then and go home and rest."

Jane lay back onto the floor, closing her eyes and resting her hands on her stomach. "Don't you have to be at work?" She asked Tasha.

"I'm fine from here," Tasha said, "and I'll stay here with you until you are ready to head back home."

"Have you spoken to Patterson? I haven't had time to check in on her and—"

"She's fine," Tasha waves her off, "left here and went to seal a multimillion dollar deal. You know how she is. By the way, the lead detective on the case… she's an old friend. I asked her to keep me in the loop of what is going on." Jane nodded appreciatively and kept her eyes closed.

"I just feel horrible… for everyone that was here," Jane admitted.

Tasha put her laptop down next to her and nudged Jane with her foot to make the other woman open her eyes and look at her. "It wasn't your fault," Tasha said sternly, "and it wasn't your brother's either. I just had to drill the same idea into your brother's thick head. Somehow he got it into his head that if he had been here none of this would have happened."

Jane shook her head and glanced over towards Roman, who was practically shadowing the crime scene unit as they worked around the gym.

"How's your arm?" Tasha asked gently after a moment.

Jane shrugged. She'd almost forgotten about her injury. "It's fine," Jane replied, brushing her fingers against the bandage.

They fell into another comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jane opened her eyes again and sat up. "Oh, I meant to ask you… why'd you bring Oliver here with you?"

"What do you mean?" Tasha asked.

"It was just… weird having him come here," Jane said.

"He was worried about you… and I mean, aren't you two together or something?" Tasha said.

Jane shifted uncomfortably, twisting her hands in her lap. "I don't know… we're been out a few times," she admitted, "does that mean we're together? I don't know… you haven't talked about it…"

"Well, if I were you, I'd talk about it," Tasha told her, "because as far as I saw, the guy totally thinks you two are together."

* * *

Kurt came back home relatively early, compared to when he usually arrived home. Part of his punishment meant he had spent all day dealing with paperwork and filing documents and by five he had had enough. But he didn't leave before taking Rich aside and asking him to keep an eye— using Rich's many back door channels— on the NYPD's investigation and to do some digging himself into a few things that had been bothering Kurt.

Sarah was putting away groceries when he walked in. "You went grocery shopping?" He asked as he dropped his keys on the kitchen counter after greeting her.

"Yeah," she said, "I needed to do something… I couldn't just sit still. We got sent back home after they heard what happened to us and I… well after I cleaned the bathrooms and the terrace… and burned the cookies I tried to back, I went grocery shopping," Sarah laughed but Kurt looked at her in concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

Sarah nodded and closed the fridge door. She put a bag on the counter and turned to look at him. "Yeah, I fine," Sarah said, "just everything today was…" she took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm fine, I promise," she said.

"Did you tell Sawyer?" Kurt asked, hearing Sawyer from his bedroom yell something at his video game.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I didn't," she said, "I wasn't sure if I should. I was waiting for you to come home so we could talk about it… do you think I should?"

They decided to tell Sawyer after dinner, and it went better than he Sarah had expected. He'd asked a lot of questions that between Sarah and Kurt they were able to answer. They knew it wouldn't be over just yet, but they promised Sawyer they would be there for him if he needed anything and that he needn't worry— none of them were in danger.

He was getting ready for bed when Sarah was finally relaxed enough to shift the conversation to what she had been dying to ask Kurt. Without any introductions she went straight to it, sitting down on the other end of the couch from him.

"So you met Jane, huh? Isn't she amazing?" Sarah blurted out.

Kurt gave her a sideways glance, pretty much rolling his eyes as he replied, "yeah, I did."

"So, should I set you two up?" Sarah asked as she slid closer to him, a little too perky for Kurt's liking.

He shook his head. "I thought you said she was seeing someone," he said before he quickly added, "either way, it doesn't matter. She's a victim of a case now and I am not—"

"AN NYPD case," Sarah corrected him, "not an FBI case which means it isn't an issue."

"That's not the point, Sarah," Kurt sighed, "anyway, when were you planning on telling me about you and Edgar?"

"Oh, so we're talking about that now?" Sarah replied, her shoulders falling as she lost her perkiness from just a moment ago.

"Yes, we are," Kurt said, feeling slightly more comfortable now that he had control of the conversation and it had moved away from him.

"Ok," Sarah said slowly, twisting her hands in her lap as she looked up at him, "we wanted to tell you but we weren't sure how you'd react… and things between us… they were going so well we didn't want to do anything that would mess it up."

Kurt blinked, a hurt and confused look on his face, and asked, "you thought I would mess it up for you?"

"No, no, it's just… you've never really been a big fan of the guys I go out with," Sarah admitted.

"But this is Reade," Kurt said, "you've never gone out with a guy like Reade before.

Sarah's eyes widened and she sat up. "You mean… you're ok with us being together?" She asked.

"Edgar is one of the most honorable men I know. I trust him with my life every single day so why should I trust him with yours?" Kurt said softly.

Sarah felt tears in her eyes, genuinely touched by Kurt's reaction. "Kurt, I don't know what to say—"

"Look Sarah… there are so many things… the life we lead, Reade and I… the job we have… you've already lost so much… Taylor, mom, dad… I would hate for you to have to go through any of that again… but that is a risk I know you already live with because of me so… I think its good to know that if anything were to happen to me that you would have someone like Edgar by your side… if he makes you happy… I know he can keep you safe if ever I am not there for you," Kurt said.

"Kurt," Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I would be against it or that I would disapprove. I've only ever complained about the guys you've dated because I've always thought you were better than them… that you deserved better… that none of them deserved you," Kurt gave her a small smile, "I just want you to be safe. You and Sawyer. I just want you guys to be safe and happy."

Sarah nodded, wiping her eyes and then reached for him, pulling him into a hug before she whispered, "I just want you to be happy, too."

* * *

It was almost midnight, but Kurt was still up, reading one of his favorite crime novels, when his phone buzzed with a text message from Rich.

You up?

The text also included an obnoxious emoticon which made Kurt roll his eyes before he unlocked his phone and dialed Rich's number.

"What is it, Rich?" Kurt asked when the other man picked.

"Is that how you answer the phone? And after I sent you that lovely message—"

"I can't wait for your boyfriend to come back," Kurt sighed.

"When has that ever made me love you any less—"

"Rich, what do you want?"

"Ok, ok, take it easy," Rich said, "I have something for you."

"What do you have?"

"Well, there is … colorful guy I met online a few years ago who lives a few blocks away from the gym," Rich said, "he's what most people would call paranoid and as a result he's got over fifty cameras set up in his place pointing into every possible direction."

"What did you find?" Kurt asked.

"Let me first say that getting access to his cameras didn't come cheap," Rich said.

"Rich, what did you—"

"Don't worry, it is not gonna cost the FBI anything," Rich said, "but let's just say things got awkward in that chat room for a minute.

Kurt rolled his eyes, praying Rich wouldn't go into any details. "Did you get anything?" Kurt said before Rich could elaborate.

"You know I did," Rich said proudly, "I'm sending then to you right now."

* * *

As it turned out, Rich actually did find something on those videos and the information had sent Kurt to Mayfair bright and early. He was already waiting for her in her office when she walked in.

"I don't care how much you plead with me, I'm not taking off the performance reviews," she said as she sat down.

"I'm not here about that," he replied, "I'm here about the hostage situation at the gym yesterday."

"What about it? I thought NYPD were handling it," she said.

"They are. But there was something yesterday that I felt was off," he said before he went on to explain to her what he had learned from talking with Sarah and Jane and what he had seen.

"Ok," Mayfair said, "but that still doesn't mean anything. It's a police case, not ours."

"I asked Rich to try to look into some thing for me last night—"

"Weller!" Mayfair reprimanded.

"I just have a feeling about this case," Kurt defended himself, "and just hear me out ok? Rich found this."

Kurt grabs the tablet he had placed on Mayfair's desk and shows her a video of two men standing and talking at a Brooklyn street corner.

"This was taken a few weeks ago a couple of blocks away from the gym," Kurt says, "the guy on the left was one of the guys who were arrested yesterday at the gym and the other guy is one of Thomas Carter's men."

Mayfair watched the video, and then she rewound it and watched it again. "This is a video of two guys at a street corner," Mayfair said.

"It connects the break in yesterday to Carter," Kurt said, "it's something we can—"

"No it's not," Mayfair said, "look, Weller, I want to take that bastard down as much as you do. Nothing makes me sick more than a corrupt millionaire like him making money off the hunger and suffering of poor people. But this… it isn't something we can use."

"But—"

"No but," Mayfair said, "I suggest you take this to the NYPD. If it leads to something then maybe— maybe— the FBI can make a case for us intervening but until then stop crossing the line with this case because we cannot afford going into battle with the NYPD right now."

* * *

Kurt wanted to keep the information to himself a little longer— to get a chance to dig into it more— but unfortunately for him, Mayfair had gotten in touch with the Chief at Allie's precinct and informed him that the FBI had some information that could be of use in their current investigation.

"I thought I told you to let me do my job, Kurt!" Allie didn't bother with the pleasantries when she called Kurt after she'd received the files, "and now I find out from my boss that you went behind my back—"

"I'm just trying to help," Kurt sighed.

"No, you're not," Allie replied, "and even if you were, who says I need your help? I am perfectly capable of doing my job."

"I know, Allie, I know you are," Kurt said, feeling genuinely bad about it, "I really… I didn't mean to undermine you… I just—"

Allie sighed heavily. "Just… back off on this one, Kurt, ok? And I promise, if I need your help, I'll let you know. But just let me do my job," Allie replied.

* * *

"You don't need to drive me, Kurt," Sarah argued as he practically pushed her into the car, "I'm perfectly capable of going on my own."

"I'll just feel better if I do," Kurt said. It was the Friday after the break in, and while Kurt had kept his nose out of Allie's investigation, that hadn't stopped him from doing some more digging into Carter. The man had been on the NYO's radar for a while now but they were still not able top build a solid case against him.

But the main reason he had offered to drive Sarah to her first gym class since the break in had more to do with him wanting to ask Jane some questions than to keep an eye on his sister.

He knew Sarah's class was an hour long and he hoped she wouldn't eventually make too big of a deal of him waiting till after her class. He figured she'd eventually find out he was there to talk to Jane and hoped she wouldn't make too big of a deal of it.

Kurt spent that hour in his car, going over some documents, and when the hour was over, he made his way into the gym.

"Agent Weller? What are you doing here?" Jane said as she stepped out of the class before anyone else, "Sarah's in there just getting her things—"

"No, actually, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Kurt replied.

"With me? Is this about the break in? Because I thought the NYPD—"

"Well, yes and no," Kurt said, pausing as the women from Jane's class started leaving the room. He could see Sarah still inside packing her things.

"Why don't we go into the office," Jane said before Sarah could see him.

She led the way to the office and closed the door behind them. She offered him a seat and went around to grab a water bottle from the desk. "I'm sorry but—"

"Of course," Kurt said, "I'm sorry if you need time to—"

He noticed then that he had not given her time to rest after her class— and he tried not to stare as she gulped her water and then grabbed a hoodie that was sitting on the chair, pulling it over her tank top.

She sat down across from him and Kurt took a few minutes explaining how while the case was still with the NYPD, something had come up that he was hoping she could help with.

"Of course," Jane replied, "anything."

"Have you heard of Thomas Carter?" Kurt asked.

"The businessman?" Jane replied to which Kurt nodded, "yeah, I've heard of him… what's he got to do—"

"He's been illegally forcing people out of their homes all over Brooklyn neighborhoods to try and get his multimillion dollar real estate development going," Kurt said, "and he hasn't been doing things legally."

"What has that got to do with me?" Jane asked.

"Well, the gym isn't located in any of the neighborhoods he's been targeting, but for all we know he could be expanding," Kurt said, "but what I'm here about is one of his associates. This guy we believe is his number one enforcer and we have evidence showing one of the guys who took you hostage on Monday talking to this enforcer."

Kurt reached for his phone from his pocket and unlocked the screen, showing the picture of the two men to Jane.

"Do you recognize him?" He asked

* * *

Six Years Ago

Jane sat at the bar, her drink untouched in front of her, as she studied the people around her. It felt strange being back home— back to a normal civilian life. Everything was much slower and even though shed only been back a few weeks, she already felt lost, without purpose and alone.

"I heard rumors you were back," his voice broke through the loud sounds and voices around her and she turned around to be greeted by a smile on a familiar face.

"Welcome back," he said as she got up from her seat to greet him.

The hug he pulled her into was unexpected and it took her a moment to relax and wrap her arms around him.

"It's good to see you," he said as the pulled apart, still smiling, and his arms fell to his side, revealing the tattoo on his arm that had not been there the last time she'd seen him.

"It's good to see you, too," she replied, returning his smile, her gaze shifting between his face and the intricate design of the tree with its deep roots on his arm.

* * *

Jane nodded— the shiver that ran through her not going unnoticed to Kurt.

With her eyes glued to the screen, she swallowed hard before she said, "his name's Oscar… we were… we were engaged."


End file.
